tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Sluice
}||}} Sluice is a water-weilding heroine who has had powers since birth. It is likely that she inherited them from a super-powered relative, although no-one has ever investigated this. She suffers from a lack of confidence and reluctance to get close to people, but recent experiences have seen her become more assertive and begin to come out of her shell. History Sarah discovered her power at an early age. She was involved in an encounter with a bully in a local park, whereupon both fell into a nearby pond. Subconsciously manipulating the water, she was able to escape whilst the boy drowned. Horrified by the event she was afraid to use her power, and coupled with her parents' insistence that she keep the ability a secret meant that it wasn't until her early teens that she began practising to control her power. After saving a child from drowning in the same pond that the bully had years ago, she realised that her powers could be used for more than personal amusement. As a teenager, Sarah made friends with a boy named Martin. At a party he attempted to use his hypnotic abilities to force her, but the pair were interrupted before anything could happen and Sarah quickly made sure never to speak to him again. At the age of nineteen, Sarah and her friends were mugged whilst on their way home from a nightclub. She decided that she would use her powers for the greater good and fight crime in her local area, creating a supersuit and identity for herself. Her first supervillain battle came at the end of her first week of crimefighting, against the electric enemy Dinah Mo. Sluice was at a serious disadvantage, and would have been killed had Lionheart not shown up to save the day. As Sluice, she became a frequently-seen hero in the Southwest, although her activities were average for a superhero at best. As Sarah, she landed a well-paid job at PaperCo, and confided her secret identity to her parents. She also informed a fellow superhero, although this backfired when The Listener showed up in her apartment and attempted to kill her. She learned to be very careful about her identity and began taking every precaution to prevent people from noticing a connection between herself and Sluice. At the age of twenty-one, she encountered a superbeing in a local café who claimed to be an athlete. The two quickly became involved in a relationship. This was, in fact, Midnight, who was on a mission to get close to Sluice and learn her secrets. Thanks to his psychic abilities she unquestioningly revealed details of her life she had strived to keep secret. She eventually learned of his true identity and confronted him at his home. Midnight treated the mission as a failure, and for an unknown reason did not reveal Sluice's identity. Sarah was heartbroken by the betrayal and disappeared from the superhero scene for several months. Later in the year she, Photon and five other heroes investigated a villain known as The Bat who was residing in Cheddar Gorge, although the five other heroes turned out to be his servants and battled the pair. At the age of twenty-two, she was invited by Lionheart to join the League of Salvation. She accepted, although it was several months before she embarked on her first official mission with them. Teaming up with Lionheart, she visited a church in Cardiff and ended up helping to prevent the alien Apocalypse (then Apokálypsis) from unleashing its allies. They also teamed up to battled and defeat The Ghost Train. She was awed by Lionheart and developed a small crush on him, though he was careful to kindly reject her advances. At the age of twenty-three, she investigated a mysterious craft that had crash-landed just outside of Bath. The craft turned out to be a Corruption Chamber, and she was attacked by five members of the Coalition. She was heavily outpowered and was forced to run for help, an embarassing memory for her. Even as a hero Sluice was rather shy. She was friends with Photon and Cannonball, but otherwise kept to herself. Category:League of Salvation